Elvira's Journey
Elvira's Journey Sparrow awoke, the sun was shining into his bedroom window yawning he made his way downstairs "Good morning hero." Sparrow took a step back "Good morning Theresa." He said watchng as the blind seer was cooking breakfast "Take a seat." She said pointing to the table. "So whats the plan for today?" Sparrow said as Threresa placed some bacon and eggs onto his plate. "First we need to find out when Lucien will be making his speech to the people." Sparrow finished chewing the egg in his mouth "Lucien will be in his late 80s early 90s." Theresa just stared her brothers decendant "Following the Luciens wish he had the dark seal taken from Reavers mansion in Bloodstone and-." "And made a deal with the Shadow Court." Theresa nodded. The Market was full of people Sparrow and Theresa stood on the balcony of the tavern "People of Bowerstone." A dark haired man said as everyone went quiet "I have from one of my guards that the Hero of Bowerstone is alive and well." He begand to pace while continuing to look at the crowd "Well he is dead, unless he is running around with no head." After about halve an hour Lucien had returned to the castle and the people returned to thier daily lives. Sparrow was walking back to his house when he was attacked from behind "Wake up." Sparrow opened his eyes and looked at the man who punched him "Good, so it is true you are alive King Lucien wil want to see you." Sparrow just looked at the guard "I can't wait to see him again." and got to his feet and was escorted to the throne room. Back in Sparrows Kingdom Elizabeth and Elvira were standing in the royal garden "Right you're majesty let me show you these." and she held out her hands "What are those things." "They are called gauntlets, they channel the will energies of the person." "Can anyone use them?" The queen asked with intrest "Yes but they work better when a hero wears them." Elvira said as she held her hand up "Watch this. Inferno blast." Elizabeth watched as a fireball shot out of the gauntlet and into the sky. "Impressive." Elizabeth said as Elvira smiled "Well this will impress you more. Inferno blast." And Elizabeth watched as another fireball shot out of the gauntlent "Watch this." Elvira moved her right arm across her chest and the fireball moved to the left." Elvira lowered her hand "Well Elvira, I'm impressed Sparrow will enjoy using these." Elizabeth looked away "We will find him Elizabeth never give up hope." Elizabeth nodded and walked away. Elvira began to follow her when she was blinded by a bright white light. "ARGGGGH." Elizabeth turned around "Elvira, ELVIRA." Back in Luciens Kingdom "Elvira Grey." Theresa said "Where am I, what is this place?" Elvira was now both scared and confused "Where am I and where is Sparrow?" Theresa began to speak "Listen Elvira I need you're help." "My help for what?" Theresa pulled out a chair "Take a seat and I will explain everything." Elvira sat down and listened. Sparrow and the guard entered the throne room "My king." Sparrow looked into the eyes of the king "So it is true you are alive." Lucien said abit shocked Sparrow stood looking at him "Surprized to see me." Lucien looked down from his throne "How are you alive." Sparrow smiled "I'm from another universe where you are dead and I'm the king of Albion." Lucien got up from his throne and walked towards the hero "Well in my world you are dead and as you can see im the king." Sparrow said nothing "Take him away." The guards saluted and marched Sparrow back to the dungeon. "So what are we going to do." Elivra said looking at Theresa "We need to find heros." Elvira looked at the seer "But you said Hammer, Garth and Reaver are dead." "True but If heros are no longer are born then they must be made, starting with you." Elvira just looked at her "I'm no hero, Theresa is there no one else." Theresa shook her head "No." "Five months, five god dam months." Elvira said as she finished another day of training within the safety of the Chamber of Fate. Her whole body was sore as she sat down. "You are making progress but you now have to journey out into Albion to complete you're training." "And by that you mean." "Fighting a Troll, Hobbes, Balverines, Hollowmen and Banshees." Elivra began to laugh "You cant be serious?" "Yes." Theresa said. Silverpines was the best place to find Balverines and Hollowmen "Right Elvira remember you're trainin, inferno blast." She said holding her hand up to the group of Hollowmen who in turn burned into ash. The Balverines were a lot harder to kill Elvira hacked and slashed her sword from side to side "Die die die die... just die." She said as the Balverine fell blood gushing from its neck. "Right I can find a troll in Wraithmarsh." The cullis gate at Brightwood Tower was still active Elvira closed her eyes and stepped into the blue light she opened her eyes when a crow screeched "Impossible." She said looking at the ruined buildings "Barrows Field." She turned around her eyes followed a path running up the side of the cliff she followed the path and emerged at the to after walking for about a minute or two she came upon a house "Home." She said. The Grey house was still standing dispite the 500 years since she confronted the Hero of Oakvale within its celler well this worlds version. After looking at the ruins for what felt like enterinty she turned and ran back to the ruins of Barrows Field. "So if this is Barrows Field then Oakvale should be up ahead," and it was. Futher into Wraithmarsh Elvira had to stop walking as the ground began to shake. Out of the ground came a swamp troll "Right lets get this over and done with as I have to get to Bloodstone." the troll threw one of the rocks at Elvira but she tried to dodge it but it hit her "Fuck that hurt." She said getting up "If Sparrow could see me now." The troll was the hardest to kill she spent about fifthteen minutes battleing it before running for Bloodstone "Well I tried." As she reached Bloodstone Theresa was waiting for her at the top of the steps "I see the troll still lives." How do you.... oh yea you can see the future." Theresa looked out to the sea "You have faced Balverines, Hollowmen and a Troll." "Its just a Banshee and Hobbes left before my training is complete." Elvira said Theresa nodded "Right where next?" Theresa held out her hand "The Temple of Shadows." Elvira reached out and a white light blinded her. "The Temple of Shadows had been destroyed by The Hero of Bowerstone before he spent ten years in the Spire." Theresa said as she and Elvira descended into the bowls of the structure. They both walked down a long corridor that opened up into a medium sized chamber with archways leading off into different areas "Whats that?" Elvira said pointing to a strange wheel "That is the Unholy Wheel of Misfortune." Theresa replied walking towards it. As Theresa studied the wheel Elvira looked at the skeletons lying around before something else caught her attention four glowing eyes in one of the dark archways "You're sister hates you, everybody hates you Elvira Grey." Elvira looked at the wheel Theresa was gone "What a surprise." She said turning back to the Banshee "You're words wont affect me." she said looking at the children running towards her she put them down with ease but as she knew the Banshee was harder to kill. Elvira looked at the robes of the creature "I wonder." she said holding her hand up "Inferno." She said and fire engulfed the Banshee who fell to the ground she walked away as the flames covered its whole body "Now where can I find Hobbes." She said as she walked out to the stairway Theresa was there "Where did you go." She asked the seer "Change of plans, take my hand there is no time to explain." Elvira shook her head but did as she was told anyway. "Whats going on?" Theresa didn't speak "Theresa." "Elvira." Sparrow said as he was escorted by two guards into the center of the hill "Sparrow, you're alive." Sparrow looked his friend up and down gone was the long dress being replaced with tight black trousers and a black corset "What happened to you?" He asked noticeing the gun and sword "Im a hero." Sparrow was about to speak when Lucien cut in "Well two heros for the price of one." Sparrow had forgotton he was standing there "I may have said this before but this time the last of the heroic blood will flow out onto this hill top. He aimed his gun at Elvira "Ladies first." she just smiled at him "Try you're best." Lucien looked at her through clod eyes BANG... Elvira fell to the ground Lucien pointed his gun at Sparrow who in turn closed his eyes BANG...BANG... Sparrow opened his eyes Lucien was looking at the bodys of his guards "Sorry Lucien but its you're blood that will flow out onto this hill top." Elvira said getting up as Theresa stepped out of the shadows "You you're dead how is this possible." He said with a hint of panik "Avo works in mysterious ways." She said before holding her left hand up "Wind.2 She said as Lucien was raised of the ground "Force Push." And Lucien was flung out across Bower Lake before landing near the old gypsy camp. Sparrow and Theresa looked at Elvira "Nice job." They both said in unison. The three of them walked towards Luciens body as did some bandits his eyes still open staring blankly at the early morning sky. "What will happen now." Elvia said turning to Theresa who was holding out her hands "Time to return home." Sparrow said as he and Elvira placed thier hands into hers as they vanished. leaving behind Luciens body and a few bewildered bandits.